Prentora
Prentora, Idol of Trade Prentora is located in the center of Velone, located admist one of the most varied of all of the provinces in terms of landscapes. It's a temperate weather most of the year and is one of the largest cities in relation to population. It is the trading capitol of Velone, and the saying "all roads lead to Prentora" rings true for most people. Prentora is the Prime City of theThe Province of EulProvince of Eul. Geography and People Prentora is a prime city that has flourished in part to their immense human affiliations, as they are known as the race of adaptation. Its city is a massive multi-layered metropolis, where a shopper could find nearly anything he wants if he is willing to pay a bit of a convience fee. More money travels through Prentora than every other Prime City combined, and has caused a few great merchants and swindlers to leave its walls to attempt to do bussiness elsewhere with not so much luck. Prentora is known for being a massive supplier of food to the entire continent of Velone, as near the city are some of the most fertile farmlands one could ever see; and the fact it says good without spoiling for longer than other crops doesn't hurt one bit. Many a city, town and village rely on the weekly caravans that can be seen carying the white and crimson banner of Prentora to deliver their food. Prentorian people are a people that fancy a good trade, and are typically always on the lookout for treasure and goods either gotten legitimately or will ill intent. Lore Prentora is one of the newest Prime Cities to be erected in the history of Velone, as it's walls have only stood for about sixty years and before that was simply nothing but a neutral area that belonged to no province, sparking many a war over territory. A small band of humans from all over Velone decided to found a city that would be an amazing sight that every other city would be in awe in, and hence Prentora was born; to this day still teeming with Humans. Prentora is home to the Merchants Guild, a society of rich and poor people who have devoted their life to living by the coin and in trade for using the various resources and connections the guild has they pay a yearly fee of 10% of their monetary gains. Prentora is also the home city of the Adventurers Guild, a society that has roots in every Prime City but was born in the walls of Prentora; its goal is to provide and grow via the misfortune and strengths of adventurers who look to be hired or simply find great treasures. Politics and Government Prentora is a straight democracy in the truest of the word, with citizens and those born within' its walls voting on nearly everything from new districts to laws that should be changed. It is actually required by law that every citizen most vote, to insure participation from their otherwise busy people. It's said that Prentorians are one of the happiest people, tied mostly with those of their neighbors to the West in Aer'taeel. (In which they are long standing allies with.) Except for Aer'taeel, Prentora is known for it's subtle and passive techniques it uses on a global front, staying as absolutely neutral as possible and doing their best to not provoke the wrath of others. Though if they were to ever go to war, Prentora boasts a massive militia and army; and with a law in place that can call all able arms to war in an instant there is plenty to go around. Prentora allows the various settlements scattered around its province to work as city states, passing their own laws and being seperate from the grasp of the Prime City; as long as standard procedures and followed and constant updates are made to Prentora. Category:Prime Cities